


Cream and Sugar

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha r bffs, Coffee Shops, I don't know how to tag can you tell, M/M, barista ! changbin, chan and minho are soulmates, college student ! seungmin, hyunjin and jisung are soulmates, oneshot !, subtle soulmates au !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two tired boys and one late-night coffee shop





	Cream and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> my first post on ao3!! i actually have a big fic coming (10+ chapters skz prince au) so look out for that:D this is super short but enjoy hjhasjk

“Hey Binnie, could you take that order out please?” Changbin’s coworker’s voice snaps him out of his daze. “Y-yeah sure I- Are you-,”. 

What time was it again? “I-I got it. Have fun on your date Jin.” Before he can even blink, Hyunjin is sprinting out the back door, late for a movie with his boyfriend Han Jisung. 

Changbin sighs, turning towards the finished tray on the counter. He’s a barista at an open-all-night coffee shop (who even drinks coffee at midnight?) and tonight he has the pleasure of working late. His friend Jisung got him the job, and he was thankful, really, but lately his mind has been occupied with empty space instead of lyrics and beats for new songs. 

“You really need to take a vacation,” His friend Chan had told him, concern in his eyes. “Maybe travel... go somewhere nice? Get your mind off things?” 

Jisung had interrupted him, loudly proclaiming that “What he needs is to find his soulmate. You and I would probably be even worse off if we didn’t have Hyunjin and Minho.” 

And as if flaunting his own ridiculously good luck wasn’t enough (who even finds their soulmate at 18, anyway?), he finishes with “ At the very least you need to get laid or something man, how long has it been?” Changbin hates his friends. 

He sighs again. He was work to do, after all. Picking up the tray he glances down at the order and scoffs. 

Black milk tea, extra milk, and a blueberry scone. If you’re going to an open-all-night coffee shop at like, nine? At night? Shouldn’t you at least order coffee? Whatever. Changbin doesn’t judge. Maybe they hate coffee but need caffeine? 

Walking out from behind the counter and over to the window, he pastes a smile on his face and gets ready to say the usual “Enjoy! If you need anything just ask!” but instead, he meets eyes with the boy and feels like he’s going to faint. His wrist stings like something is being branded onto his skin… wait… no way. No fucking way. He almost drops his tray at the force of the realization, but then warm hands are steadying his arms and he’s looking into even warmer eyes. A rich dark brown, like the espresso he brews every day. 

“Are you alright?” his melodic voice is soft and apprehensive. Changbin finds his center of gravity and catches his breath, looking up to meet coffee-colored-eyes. 

He smiles. "What's your name?"

"Kim Seungmin"

“I think I’ll be okay, Kim Seungmin.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @itzinnie <3


End file.
